


Russian Roulette For Two

by ReversedandReserved



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Canon-Typical Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReversedandReserved/pseuds/ReversedandReserved
Summary: Mikan Tsumiki is the Ultimate Lucky Student, who just got accepted into Hope's Peak.At least, that was supposed to happen. With a sudden change of plans, her and 15 other Ultimates are trapped in an island until they make friends.Not that she minded, but there was a bear telling her that the real reason they were here was a far more sinister one: to murder a fellow Ultimate, and get away with it.That's not good.How... unusually unlucky of her.





	1. Prologue: Nanami

"Hello, are you ok?"  
  
She shifted in place, her eyes slowly opening up. It was bright. Much brighter than she would've liked, but that was to be expected.  
  
They were on an island, after all. This sand proves it.  
  
Wait, an island?!  
  
"Eeeeeeep!"  
  
She got up with a start, scrambling to her feet. The other girl didn't seem fazed, giving her a soft smile instead.  
  
"Guess that means you're fine. Good. I was worried you wouldn't be able to move."  
  
She began hyperventaliting, her face becoming moist. The other girl rushed over, holding her close.  
  
"Hey hey, calm down. It's okay, we aren't in danger."  
  
Her voice was soothing, enough to calm her down. Wiping the tears from her face, she gave a smile.  
  
"T-thank you! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that!"  
  
Her throat tightened once more, and the other girl, sensing another fit was imminent, decided a distraction was in order.  
  
"Hey, c'mon now. Why don't you introduce yourself? I kinda need to know your name."  
  
"M-my name?"  
  
"Yes, if that's okay with you."  
  
The other girl pulled back, putting a hand to her chest.  
  
"My name is Chiaki Nanami. Nice to meet you!"  
  
The girl wore a white button down shirt with a green tie running down to her navel, leading to a darker green skirt. A head of cream colored hair with pale pink eyes stared at her with a sense of something akin to familiarity, despite the fact that she knew she had never seen her before today.  
  
Finding her courage, she spoke up.  
  
"M-Mikan Tsumiki, Ultimate Lucky Student."  
  
Chiaki frowned, dissapointment becoming evident in her demeanor.  
  
"D-did I do something wrong?! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything!"  
  
"No no, it's not your fault!"  
  
That was new. It was always her fault, wasn't it?  
  
"It's... not?"  
  
"Nope. It's just that... I don't... no, more like can't, remember my talent. I know I'm an Ultimate, because why else would I be accepted into Hope's Peak, but still..."  
  
Chiaki shook her head, setting aside her conflicting feelings.  
  
"I'm sure I'll remember it eventually. More importantly, we should probably get moving."  
  
She took Mikan's hand, which caused her to jerk it back in response. Chiaki gained an almost horrified expression, and she began to apologize.  
  
"Gosh, I'm sorry!"  
  
"N-no, it's fine! I was just surprised. You didn't hurt me."  
  
"Hurt you? Why would I do that?!"  
  
"W-well..."  
  
She pulled back her purple hoodie's sleeve, revealing a multitude of small burn marks, cuts, and scratches. Chiaki put a hand to her mouth, covering her shock up.  
  
"I haven't really had friends growing up, e-everyone wasn't very nice to me. But you've b-been so nice, making me feel better w-when I was upset. I'm sorry for being a burden."  
  
"Burden? You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"I took m-my hand away, though!"  
  
"Yeah, and you had a perfectly legitimate reason to do so. And I was out of line for grabbing it. If anything, like earlier, I should be the one saying sorry. Maybe we can be friends?"  
  
Mikan giggled, a feeling of elation washing over her. Her first friend? With such a nice girl?  
  
She couldn't believe her luck.  
  
"I'd love that!"  
  
"Great, then it's settled. Is it okay if we go?"  
  
The shorter girl stuck her hand out. Mikan flinched instinctively, but she took it.  
  
"I wonder what type of people we'll meet..."  
  
They began to wander off towards the island, heading into the unknown.


	2. Prologue: Komaeda

Approaching a large statue, they spotted a boy with messy white hair in a business suit and sweatpants, eyes wandering aimlessly.  
  
When they got closer, he took notice, giving a wave.  
  
"Ah, hello! I saw you two earlier, but I didn't get to introduce myself."  
  
They stopped in front of him, and he put his hand down.  
  
"My name is Nagito Komaeda, Ultimate Affluent Progeny, or rather, Ultimate Heir. It's kinda pathetic, really. I don't deserve to stand with people like you two, people with real talent."  
  
Chiaki pouted, shaking her head.  
  
"That's not true. If Hope's Peak scouted you, then it must've been for a good reason, right?"  
  
"The reason is beyond me, then. I just happened to be born into a wealthy family. I had no control over it, nor did I earn it."  
  
Mikan decided to introduce herself right then.  
  
"U-um, if it makes you feel any better, I-I don't really deserve to be here either."  
  
"Hm? Why's that?"  
  
"M-my name's Mikan Tsumiki, Ultimate Lucky Student. I won a raffle, a-and that's how I e-ended up here. I tried to say no, but they wanted to s-study my luck."  
  
He smiled at her, putting a hand out.  
  
"Well, then I suppose we share a certain kinship, do we not? Two really lucky people, able to witness hope like this at work by the apexes of humanity. I hope we can become good friends."  
  
She took it, albeit apprehensively, and involuntarily cooed at how soft his hand was. They stayed like that for a bit, before Chiaki realized she never said anything about herself.  
  
"Oh! My name is Chiaki Nanami, and I have a mystery talent."  
  
Nagito pulled away, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Mystery talent?"  
  
"Well, it's a mystery to me. I can't remember it."  
  
"Ah, that's unfortunate. With any luck, you'll be able to remember it soon."  
  
"Yeah, I just have to have hope!"  
  
He beamed at her optimism, putting his hands in his pocket.  
  
"Wonderful! If you need any help, please don't hesitate to ask me. I'm more than happy to assist in the growth of talent."  
  
With a nod, she began to walk away. Mikan gave one last wave, one he returned, before walking off.

"What do you think of this place?"

Chiaki turned to her, putting a finger to her chin. 

"There's 16 of us. And we're all Ultimates. Isn't that kinda weird? Why Ultimates specifically?"

Mikan took a guess.

"M-maybe because we're not like the average high schooler? I-I have no idea, I'm sorry!"

"I figured that much, but there's gotta be a more specific reason than that, don't you think? We're not the only Ultimates." 

"T-true..." 

"Well, whatever it is, we're gonna find out eventually. Maybe someone here will have an answer!"

"Y-yeah!" 

Mikan smiled, looking down at her shorter friend.

Friend... she was so lucky to have one.


	3. Prologue: Nidai/Hanamura

"C-can't we use these planes to fly us out of here?"  
  
That was Mikan's first question upon arriving at the airport. That question was answered immediately.  
  
"Sorry honey bun, but these babies don't even have an engine in em! Completely gone, poof! Trust me, I did a veeeeery thorough examination."  
  
The one who answered was a short, rather rotund boy with brown curly hair and an mechanic's outfit.  
  
"Names Teruteru Hanamura! Ultimate Mechanic! And cuties like you are definitely a rarity!"  
  
Chiaki felt uncomfortable, but she couldn't place her finger on why.  
  
"Thank you. My name is Chiaki Nanami. I don't remember my talent yet. This is Mikan Tsumiki. She's the Ultimate Lucky Student."  
  
Chiaki pulled her away before she could say anything, and headed over to the other person in the room. Teruteru didn't seem to mind, his eyes on a place that they really shouldn't be.  
  
"DON'T WORRY ABOUT INTRODUCING YOURSELVES, I HEARD LOUD AND CLEAR!"  
  
A behemoth of a man stood before them, a lightning aura radiating off of him. But his outfit...  
  
A blue fluffy jacket, jeans, and... baby chicks?  
  
Mikan naturally shrunk back, hiding behind Chaiki due to his volume.  
  
"MY NAME IS NEKOMARU NIDAI, AND I'M THE ULTIMATE BREEDER! TAKING CARE OF DEFENCELESS ANIMALS AND RAISING THEM TO BE BIG AND STRONG IS MY TOP PRIORITY! I HOPE WE CAN BE GREAT FRIENDS!"  
  
Chiaki was unfazed, but the yelling and boisterous laughter just made Mikan hold her tighter. A slight flush creeped on her face because of it, but she didn't mind one bit.  
  
"That's great to hear. I hope to do the same."  
  
The chicks chirped, seemingly in approval. With that out of the way, the exited the airport. Mikan was still trembling, eyes shut as they walked.  
  
"Hey hey, it's okay now. We left."  
  
She opened an eye up slowly, and noticing they were back outside, felt tears beginning to form.  
  
"I'm s-sorry! I was so rude back there, I'm h-horrible!"  
  
"I don't think he noticed, so it's ok. No need to apologize."  
  
"Y-you sure?"  
  
"Positive. C'mon, we still have plenty more people to go see, don't we?"  
  
Mikan realized she was holding on to her, and recoiled back in fear. Before she could form more apologies, Chiaki took her hand, making her let out an eep.  
  
"It's okay to be afraid. We're in an unknown place after all, with people you don't know. But I'm here, ok? I'll help you."  
  
New tears began to form, but these were out of joy. She nodded silently as they began to walk again, thanking her luck for bringing her such a good friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Talentswap Fic? 
> 
> Ah shit, here we go again.


End file.
